


i like it (the feeling between my--)

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Finger Sucking, Hypnotism, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Galo happily goes to Kray's apartment after a simple invite. Also, Kray recently took Galo to a hypnotism show.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131
Collections: Anonymous





	i like it (the feeling between my--)

Galo pushes open Kray’s door with a big grin, and he greets Kray loud and bright. He feels like happiness is simply bursting from him--Kray has been inviting him over a lot lately, even after he invited Galo to some kind of play or concert or something--Galo can’t really remember the actual event, but Kray looked really proud and happy about something afterward, and kept looking at Galo with a smile. The whole thing is one of the nicest memories Galo has, even if he can’t actually remember anything from it. But that’s fine, because it made Kray happy, and he seems to be warming to Galo even more. 

Kray steps out from the kitchen, and gives Galo a tight smile. “Galo. It’s good you’re here.” 

Galo’s heart bursts big and bright, and he beams. “Yes, Gov! I’m glad to be here! What are we doing tonight?” 

Kray’s smile turns a little more genuine, but it has a weird, sharp quirk to it. Galo doesn’t think he understands Kray as much as he’d like to, but he’s getting there. “I thought we’d watch a movie. Have you heard anything about the promare?” 

Galo had been following along with the sentence fine, but after the last word, his brain just...drops. It seems to narrow in and focus on the word, and then his mind clears. His mind feels...empty? But he doesn’t feel lost, and he knows he’s happy around Kray. That’s normal, he’s fine. 

Kray watches Galo with a critical eye, looking him up and down. Galo smiles at him. Kray narrows his eyes, and then steps forward until he’s right up in Galo’s space. Galo tilts his chin up to look at him, feeling his heart start to beat faster. Kray is...very handsome, and very tall. Galo sometimes feels a little overwhelmed with it. This time, though, everything seems overlapped with a sense of calm. 

Kray tilts Galo’s chin up with a single finger, and stares down at him with an appraising, patient look. Then, he says, “Kiss me. Now.” 

That’s totally normal too. Kray gives him orders all the time. And he knows that he’s supposed to follow them, and there’s no need to ask questions. He rolls up on his toes and kisses Kray, and Kray growls against his mouth and grips the back of his head, devouring his mouth in a biting, rough kiss. 

He only kisses Galo briefly, although it’s a hungry thing, before he yanks back and he looks Galo up and down again. 

“On your knees. Suck me off before we get to the rest.” 

Galo hums. “Mm. Okay,” and lowers to his knees, works on Kray’s buckle and pulls his cock out easily. He’s half hard already, like he’s been thinking about it, but Galo’s not really thinking about much of anything? So he just takes Kray into his mouth, makes sure to swallow around him and get him wet before he starts to bob his head up and down. He always feels so thick and hot on his tongue, but Galo can only really focus on doing the movements. It’s nice, though. He likes doing this. 

He pulls his back and laves at the head when Kray pulls his hair back to make him do it, and when he murmurs the command softly. He gives it a soft, long suck when Kray tells him to, and then pulls back and sits back on his heels and waits for the next command. 

Kray is breathing heavily, staring down at him with a dark look in his eyes, but his mouth tilts up in a smirk as he looks at Galo waiting for him patiently. He puts a hand on the side of Galo’s face, pressing his thumb in at the side of Galo’s mouth. Galo doesn’t move even as he increases the pressure, and he scoffs before he goes, “Oh, fine, suck on my fucking fingers, you slut.” 

Galo’s face brightens, and he feels a lightness in his chest as he opens his mouth to do it. Kray immediately sticks most of his fingers in, shoving them deep in Galo’s mouth and making him choke. Galo doesn’t move even when he keeps gagging, and Kray gives a small groan when he finally pulls them back. Galo sucks on his fingers when they lightly rest on his tongue, and Kray spreads them around Galo’s mouth and feels along his teeth, along his tongue and back to tease him into gagging once again. 

Kray has a smug look on his face when he pulls his fingers out, and he wipes them off on Galo’s cheek. He looks over Galo once again, and then hums before he pulls his phone out of his pocket. He lines it up and takes a picture after telling Galo to stay still and resting his cock on his face. He stares at the picture, before he swipes on his phone once or twice and then asks Galo, “You’re nothing but my whore, right Galo? Answer me.” 

Galo smiles up at him. “Yeah.” 

Kray grins, and then lowers the phone and holds it at his side. He takes a breath, mulls over his options, and then asks, “Bend over the couch, won’t you, Galo?” 

Galo gets up without a word and walks to the couch, bends over the back of it and folds his arms over the top. He rests his cheek on it, and smiles up at Kray as he comes over. Kray doesn’t acknowledge Galo, just unbuttons Galo’s pants and then shoves them down, before holding his cock and pressing it right into Galo’s hole. Galo winces before he relaxes. Kray says, “You did what I asked when I called you on the phone, right?” 

Oh. Galo remembers that now. Kray made him finger himself just before he came over, and stayed on the line so he made sure not to come just from that. Galo wonders why he didn’t remember that before. “Of course, sir.” 

Kray grunts, “Good,” before he shoves in all the way, and then pushes Galo’s face into his arms so he can’t look at him. He rolls his hips into him at first, deep and slow and feeling like he’s all the way in his fucking  _ stomach _ . Galo gets a peek through his arms and sees Kray aiming the camera down at Galo’s ass. His eyes rolls back in his head as Kray starts fucking into him faster. 

Kray fucks him so fast that Galo is being shoved against the couch with every thrust, but he just holds on and lets Kray fuck him. That’s what he’s supposed to do, and he likes doing it for Kray, of course. 

Galo has a strange moment of clarity when he can focus on how large and rough Kray’s cock feels inside of him, and how it feels as Kray pounds inside of him over and over. He can feel every thrust in his sore hole, and he hadn’t really noticed how sore he’s felt lately, but it’s really present now. He likes it a lot. 

Kray grips his hips, and Galo doesn’t know what he did with the phone but he can’t think about it much as Kray starts slamming into him and hard and fast and brutal. Galo lets out a small moan, and Kray growls with a note of pleasure to it. 

Galo is starting to notice a faint twinge of pain in his back from bending over and taking it for so long when Kray fucks into him so hard he wouldn’t be standing if not for Kray and the couch, and then Kray fucks into him like that several more times. Kray says, “You’re good for nothing but  _ coming  _ in,” as he gives a final deep thrust and fills him up. 

Galo gives an agreeing noise, but doesn’t lift his head from his spot. Kray pulls out somewhat but tells Galo to stay put, and Galo feels comes leaking out around where Kray is still filling his hole and hears the soft click of a phone camera. 

Kray steps back and pulls up his pants over his creamed ass, leaves him to button it and straighten himself out. 

Kray tells him, “You’re leaving now,” and Galo agrees cheerily. 

Kray walks him to the door and says, “I don’t have a use for you anymore.” Galo shakes his head. It feels kind of blurry, almost. He feels unsteady on his feet. Did they already watch the movie? He feels kind of weird, almost a little sore. Kray looks relaxed and almost happy though, so Galo beams at him. Kray smiles back at him, which is nice, even if it kind of does look more like a smirk. 

He likes it though. 


End file.
